


A certain butler's daily routine

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Younghak songfics [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, Songfic, demon butler!youngjo, earl!geonhak, hello weeb to moons this one's for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: “Good morning, my Lord,” Youngjo says as he opens the curtains, letting the morning sun in. “Today for breakfast we have buttered toast and a cup of warm Oolong tea.”(inspired by Sebastian's character song, Aru shitsuji no nichijou, sung by Ono Daisuke)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: Younghak songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A certain butler's daily routine

**Author's Note:**

> I just combined my favorite anime, one of my ult groups and my oneus otp into this mess of a fic.
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with kuroshitsuji, you can find the lyrics of the song [here](https://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kuroshitsuji2/arushitsujino.htm)
> 
> sadly, because ciel is actually a 13-year-old i had to make geonhak clumsier to make this fanfic work. hope it isn't too bad

“Good morning, my Lord,” Youngjo says as he opens the curtains, letting the morning sun in. “Today for breakfast we have buttered toast and a cup of warm Oolong tea.”

Geonhak groans from where he’s buried under the covers, not wanting to get up just yet. He has a busy day ahead of himself, so he’d rather postpone it for as long as he can.

That is, until Youngjo decides to take the blanket off him and expose him to the cold air of the room. Geonhak gets up, stumbling to put on some clothes before he freezes to death in his thin pajamas. The butler watches him with an amused expression on his face.

In his haste, Geonhak has matched the button with the wrong button hole and is now confused as to why the last button is in a weird place. Youngjo tuts and moves to help him, unbuttoning everything so he can dress him properly.

“Haste makes waste, my Lord.”

“Shut up,” the Earl says quietly, ears red and feeling too embarrassed to look at Youngjo. As a demon who doesn’t know what embarrassment is, Youngjo finds the human’s reactions amusing. 

He was summoned nearly two years ago at the desperate calling of a boy whose parents were killed right before him. The demon had suggested they form a contract, attracted by the Earl’s purity, so easy to corrupt. In exchange for his soul, the boy had asked for power so that he could avenge his parents and make the ones who humiliated him and his family pay.

Youngjo’s gloved fingers brush against Geonhak’s bare chest as he buttons up his shirt, and the Earl gasps. He clears his throat afterwards, acting like nothing happened.

The demon doesn’t just enjoy corrupting Geonhak’s mind, he also hopes to one day corrupt his body. It was part of the reason why he suggested the contract so easily, attracted by the boy. But right now it’s too early, the Earl flinches at every touch and brush of his fingers. Although, Youngjo supposes, it isn’t out of displeasure.

***

As the day is coming to an end, Youngjo wams the bath for the Earl. 

“Do you need help with those buttons, my Lord?” The demon teases.

“No, you can leave.” 

“But what if you slip again?” 

That was an incident Geonhak didn’t want to be reminded of. His foot had slipped on the wet tiles of the floor as he was getting out of the tub, making him fall and bruise his knee.

“It could put your life in danger, and hence, the contract.”

Geonhak sighs, defeated. There’s really nothing he can say to counter that, since Youngjo is always paranoid when it comes to his safety.

“Turn around. That’s an order.”

“My, my. Aren’t you too old to worry over such trivial things, Young Master?” He says, despite turning around nonetheless.

Once fully naked, Geonhak gives the butler permission to turn around and help him get into the bath. The demon’s eyes rake unabashedly over his whole body and flash pink for a second, sending a shiver down Geonhak’s spine.

“My Lord, may I wash your hair?” Youngjo asks innocently. Geonhak reluctantly agrees, but he’s happy that his body is hidden under the water at least. 

Gentle fingers rub at Geonhak’s scalp and he hums contently. Youngjo used to be rough when he washed his hair, unable to control his strength, not familiar with how delicate human bodies actually were compared to his demon one.

Geonhak closes his eyes and relaxes into Youngjo’s hands as warm water pours over his head, washing all the soap out of his blonde hair. 

“Can you...wash my back?” The Earl asks shyly and it takes Youngjo aback. He thought Geonhak would stubbornly send him away once his hair was washed.

The demon smirks, properly washing Geonhak’s body before brushing the cloth against the Earl’s lower back and his hips, smiling in delight as he feels Geonhak tense under his touch.

“T-That’s enough,” Geonhak stutters, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Youngjo leaves the Earl to his washing, neither interfering nor leaving, waiting for him to finish his bath. 

Once he’s done, Geonhak gets up and tries to step out of the tub way too fast, so his foot that’s still in the water slips and he almost comes tumbling down if it isn’t for Youngjo’s demon speed and strength catching him right before he has a chance to fall on his face. His arms wrap naturally around Geonhak’s waist, their bodies flush with each other.

Youngjo’s clothes are soaked and his uniform is ruined, but the way the Earl is now naked in his arms, breathless from the rush of adrenaline, heaving chest at the same level as his face makes everything worth it.

***

Sometimes, Geonhak wakes up from a nightmare screaming, horrible images of his parents’ last moments playing in his head in the form of bad dreams. 

It happens again tonight, and Youngjo is at his side immediately, embracing him tightly and trying to shush his cries, whispering  _ it’s alright, I’m here _ , rubbing his back and petting his hair.

Eventually, the Earl stops crying, nose stuffed and unable to breathe, raw throat causing him to cough. Youngjo makes him some calming chamomile tea and stays next to him until he falls back asleep while holding the demon’s hand.

***

What they have is strange. One day the contract will end and the demon will have to collect his prize, but will he be able to do it? Will he have it in him to part with the innocent Earl, too naive for his age? The shy clumsy human with gentle eyes who amuses him so much?

Even right now, he’s not so sure about the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> weeb to moons, come talk to me @ [DiamondsAndIce](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)


End file.
